


Distraint

by ayhy



Category: Warframe
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Glast Gambit spoilers, M/M, New Loka appearance, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayhy/pseuds/ayhy
Summary: Set in Glast Gambit quest, where Nef Anyo takes full advantage of Perrin Sequence's financial crisis and the ex-Corpus knows all too well what the Void preacher wants.Glast Gambit幕間捏造、窮地のペリン・シークエンスとErgo GlastにNef Anyoが追い打ちをかける話／Pixivの小説と同一の内容です。





	Distraint

**Author's Note:**

> |WORD《phonetics》format is used to tell furigana/ruby (superscript annotation). Since AO3 does not allow ruby html tag I'll leave it in aozora-bunko format.

　その日、全テンノリレーでのペリン・シークエンス窓口は閉鎖されていた。シンジケート本部からリレーへ投影する拡張現実ホロプロジェクターのうち、ペリン・シークエンスが保有するものが強制執行により差し押さえられていたためである。  
　Nef Anyoは己の慧眼を自画自賛した。Ergo Glastのインデックスでの"破産"――その報を聞いて即座に契約書の精査を命じた決断は正しかった。  
　Ergo Glastの所有資産は表立ってはペリン・シークエンスと独立した資金であり、その状況はペリン・シークエンスそのものの活動には本来影響しない。しかし、シンジケートのトップとしてペリン・シークエンスとErgo Glastに存在するつながりは、コーパスが外側から見てとれる範囲にも存在する。それはすなわち、コーパスが介入可能な商取引であることを意味し――遡ってデータベースのすべての関連する契約書をリストアップし、文言を虱潰しに読み込み、曖昧な記述を読み替え、分散していた"融資"を見つけて集約すれば、ペリン・シークエンスの船一隻やその関連資産を丸ごと負債として差し押さえる程度のことはできるのだった。全ては完全に合法な手続きであり、テンノやLotusが小細工を挟む余地はない。コーパスの広げた通商の網にくらべれば、彼らはその隙間をかいくぐろうともがくネズミに過ぎない。Nef Anyoは確信していた。Voidは彼に微笑んでいる。  
　ペリン・シークエンスの旗艦は遅滞なく指定した宙域に現れ、Nef Anyoの保有する大型船との接岸を受け入れた。既に手続き上は彼のものである。元コーパスのシンジケート構成員たちは反発を押し殺してNef Anyo配下のコーパスクルーを迎えた。船に漂う敵意は、たとえばコロニーを併合したときの住人の反応とおなじようなものだ。取り沙汰するに値しない。  
　Nef Anyoとしては、彼らが抵抗しても構わなかった――抵抗を武力で蹴散らすことは容易だったし、それはそのまま先方の瑕疵として今回の差し押さえ金額に跳ね返る。だが流石に、コーパスにゆかりのある者が契約条項を読み落とすような失態は犯さない。  
　乗船はつつがなく進み、Nef Anyoのクルーは我が物顔でかつてペリン・シークエンスの旗艦だった船に乗り込んでいく。Nef Anyoのクルーが乗船者の乗組員の過半を占めた頃合いに、Nef Anyoもまた船へと乗り込んだ。  
　ペリン・シークエンスの船は角ばった構造材とリアクターエンジン、そして強化ガラスで構成されている。いくらかの意匠と設計――特に強化ガラスには追加の減圧対策がなされている――に違いを見出すことはできなくもないが、その構造も制御システムも、ほとんどコーパスの共通規格と変わらない。事前に乗船したクルーからのブリーフィングはあったが、それなしでも役員室への道のりを見出すのは容易だっただろう。役員室とは、とNef Anyoは胸中で笑う。なんとちゃちな模倣か。  
　役員室の内装は、確かにコーパス経営陣の使うものと同等の機能を備えていた。遠隔会議用のモニタ、リアルタイム暗号化／復号化モジュール、データの真正を証明する埋め込み式データチップ、手元の資料閲覧用データ端末。オロキンの裔でない者には入る資格さえない部屋の仕様を非オロキンであるErgo Glastがどう知り得たのか、Nef Anyoに興味がないわけではなかったが、それは本題ではない。後で聞き出す時間もあるだろう。  
「我々の資産など取るに足らないと聞いていましたが」  
　Ergo Glastはインデックスで通信した時と同じ平静さで Nef Anyoを迎えた。  
「気が変わったとは」  
「――なに、変わらぬものはVoidのほかにないからね」  
　吟じるようにNef Anyoは答え、部屋を一瞥する。  
　役員室はうわべは平時と変わらぬ配置を装っているが、Nef Anyoはそこかしこに綻びを見つけることができた。急に切られたと思しきモニタのノイズは、いくつかの暗号化された通信を傍受したというAnyo自身の船からの連絡と一致する。机の上に置かれた端末は初期化画面を貼り付けていて、慌ただしいデータ抹消を伺わせる。そしてそれは、Ergo Glastの態度も同じようなものだ。  
「――だが」  
　顔を動かさないまま、視線だけを滑らせてNef Anyoは居並ぶクルーマンに目配せした。即座にその意を汲んだ複数のクルーマンが、データ端末からErgo Glastの手を引き剥がし、机に押さえつけて拘束する。  
「『私の』資産に不用意に手を出すのは感心しないな」  
　差し押さえの発効は船が宙域に到達する前。遡ってその時刻からのペリン・シークエンスのする行為のすべては、『すみやかな引き渡し』に資するものでなくてはならず、要はNef Anyoの胸三寸の中でどうとでも取れるということだ。  
　データ端末が床に落ちて乾いた音を響かせる。Nef Anyoは場の気配が急速に張り詰めていくさまを半ば無関心に眺めていた。ペリン・シークエンスの構成員がその気であれば、船の武装を一箇所に集めて反撃の気配を伺っていてもおかしくない。この契約そのものに瑕疵がない以上、拒否は武力を持って成すしかない。だが船内のクルーマンの数で圧倒され、Nef Anyo自身の船が後ろに控える中でそれが可能か。否。今回の一件でペリン・シークエンス全体の壊滅まで追いこめるならば、さぞかし見ものだろう。  
「抑えろ」  
　その意味でNef Anyoの行為は、明確に配下のクルーとペリン・シークエンスの構成員の対立を煽り、衝突をけしかけるものだ。鋭い静止の声が彼らを押しとどめるに至り、彼は肩透かしを食らった失望を隠さずに声の主を見遣った。  
「安い挑発に乗るんじゃない」  
　後ろ手に拘束され、面を机に押し付けられたままでも、Ergo Glastの言葉は部下を押しとどめる力はあるようだった。  
「約款の十七項は覚えているな」  
　妨害行為に関する罰則規定を示した言葉に、彼らの動きが止まる。居並ぶクルーマンが待ち構えるように武器を持つのを睨めつけながら、構成員たちは無念げに構えかけた武器を下ろす。その視線が案じるようにErgo Glastのもとに束の間落ち、警戒と敵意が綯いまぜになった色でクルーマン達とNef Anyoに向き直った。  
「随分と慕われている」  
「私は|コーパス《おまえたち》のように部下を使い潰したりはしないのでね」  
　既に取引上の慇懃さを取り繕うそぶりもなく吐き捨てたErgo Glastを鼻で笑い飛ばす。  
「大義もなく、こんな端金のために走り回されるなど、飼い殺しもいいところだが」  
「大義？　空手形で集めた金と人員を私利私欲に使うことは、詐欺と言うんだ」  
「あれはVoidの天恵を賜るための巡礼だとも。それだけの大事業だ、準備を怠るわけにはいかないかっただろう？」  
　かつての投資を募る遊説を引き合いに出すErgo GlastにNef Anyoは嘆息した。  
「それを詐欺、ましてや私利私欲とはね」  
　なんと救い難い。そうためいき混じりに吐き出して、Nef Anyoは口を閉じた。説教師が話題を変えるときのように、計算された一拍をおいてペリン・シークエンスの構成員たちへと振り返った。  
「だが幸いなるかな、これも今日までだ。  
　Voidを、富を求めよ！　勤労を通じて君たちはVoidの恩寵を手にすることになるだろう」

「勘違いしないでもらいたいが」  
　語気の強い静止がNef Anyoの言葉を遮る。  
「瑕疵の責任を負うのは船の|所有者《オーナー》であって|運用者《オペレータ》ではない。今回の件は私ひとりの問題だ」  
「船も代表者なしにペリン・シークエンスを存続させると？」  
　苛立ちを隠さずに、Nef Anyoは振り返ることなく応じた。代わりにErgo Glastを拘束するクルーマンに手で合図をする。背後からは鈍いモーター音が響き、遅れて掛け金の嵌まるがちりという音が続いた。シンジケートの代表を電子錠で拘束する、そのことが構成員に与える影響を確信したうえでNef Anyoは芝居がかった――説法めいた調子で言葉を続ける。  
「今の君たちは厳しい状況にある。雇い主も仕事もシンジケートからの保護も失ってしまった。だが、コーパスのもとの庇護は、代わりの職を保障できる。なに、今までと対してやることが変わるわけでもない」  
「傷病保障などコーパスの就業規則にあった覚えはないが」  
　今度の混ぜっ返しをNef Anyoは完全に無視した。また同じようなことがあればクルーマンに命じて黙らせる必要がある。そう思考の片隅で考えながら、さらにNef Anyoは眼前の構成員たちに畳み掛ける。  
「Voidは慈悲深くも優しくもない。だがその試練を乗り超えた者に惜しみなく与えるだろう。君たちの多くはかつてコーパスに縁のある者と聞いている。新たな門出を――」  
　端末に飛び込んだ通知音にNef Anyoは気勢を削がれた。  
　彼自身の船からの連絡だ。コーパス船籍のデータベースにない船がこの宙域に接近している。同時にこの船のレーダーが接近する質量を捉えた通知が部屋に響き、それがただの誤検知でないことを示す。  
　モニターが自動的に立ち上がり、スキャンが捉えた輪郭を写し出した。  
　所属不明の船はNef Anyoの所有するものより小さく、ペリン・シークエンスからNef Anyoへと引き渡されたものと同様、数十人単位のクルーによる操作を想定されたものだ。規模からして|惑星間航法《ソーラー・レイル》エンジンだけでなく、有事の際の火器管制をもおそらくは有している。  
　船が距離を詰めるにつれ、可視光域のカメラが船首に刻印された|印章《シギル》を捉えた。見違えようのない鮮やかな緑と、その緑が象る円弧の組み込まれた紡錘形 。いや、その形状はむしろ《種》と呼ぶほうがふさわしい。  
　ニュー・ロカ。来るはずもない|新世界《ニュー・ロカ》を待つ、|純潔《Purity》の崇拝者、既にグリニアに汚染された惑星とその森を神格化する異端者たち。  
　Nef Anyoは呻いた。  
「あの邪教徒たちと手を組んだというのか？」  
　コーパスにもグリニアにも与しない独立組織の総称であるシンジケートは、施設や人員への妨害工作を表立って行うテンノよりも接触する機会が少ない。通商ネットワークを通じてコーパスと公然と事を構えるペリン・シークエンスが例外なのだ。他のシンジケートはめったにコーパスの探知範囲に入ることはないが、希少な動植物の収集を目的とするもの、惑星やコロニーの少数勢力を支援するもの、はてはグリニアとの武力衝突も辞さないものもあると聞く。シンジケート間の抗争、あるいは協働も稀ではないとまことしやかに囁かれるが、彼も実際に目にするのはこれが初めてだった。  
《わたくしたちの教団は何者であれ、救いを求めるものに開かれています》  
　彼の言葉が聞こえたはずもないが、ニュー・ロカの船は通信回線を開いて呼びかける。  
「なんという背教！」  
「安くはない借りだが、それだけの価値はある」  
　すでに船は強化ガラスごしに肉眼で見える大きさである。主砲で狙うには近すぎる距離だ。性急な移動も、コーパスの船の射程を知ったうえでのことかとNef Anyoは訝しむ。懐に潜り込んで|接近戦闘《ドッグファイト》に持ち込まれれば、確かにこちらに不利だが――  
《この宙域から救難信号を受信いたしました。状況を説明していただけませんか、わたくしたちでも何かの助けになりましょう》  
　ニュー・ロカからの問い合わせはNef Anyoもクルーマンもにわかには想定していなかったもので、虚を突かれた対応の空白に、ペリン・シークエンスの構成員が割り込んだ。  
「この貨物船は、感染体に侵食されはじめている」  
　あまりにも抜け抜けと言い放つ男の真意をNef Anyoが計りかねるうちに、矢継ぎ早にやりとりが重ねられていく。  
《どこまで侵食が進んでいるか、分かりますか？》  
「隣の船が健全なのは外装だけだ。完全に応答がない。こちらは汚染された|機関部《リアクター》を|切り離し《パージ》せざるを得なかった。こちらの船内環境システムは健全だが」  
《曳船の依頼ですか？　わたくしどもの船は巡礼船です。貨物船を牽引するほどの出力はありません》  
　ニュー・ロカの一連の返答は一般船の救助プロトコルに従ったものだが、そもそも、この宙域から救難信号を受信することも、それを聞いて間に合う距離にいたということも、偶然起こるものではない。  
「いや、|積荷《コンテナ》も、貨物庫も汚染されている。――救命艇区画もだ。こちらの要望は、そちらの救命艇でこちらの船尾ハッチへ接続してもらうことだ」  
　なんという茶番か。その言葉をNef Anyoは飲み込んだ。機先を制され、開いたままの回線に迂闊に割り込めば、ニュー・ロカの船を敵に回す。兵装が未知数のまま、人員がNef Anyoの船とペリン・シークエンスの船に分散している状態では分が悪い。  
《承りました。そちらの乗船員は何名ですか？》  
　ペリン・シークエンスのオペレータが答えた人数は、この船のもともとの乗船者数だった。あくまでNef Anyo自身の船を"感染済み"として触れず、現在ペリン・シークエンスの船に乗り込んだNef Anyoのクルーの存在を伏せた形だ。  
　そのやりとりからErgo Glastの目論見は容易に読み取れた。Ergo Glastは――否、ペリン・シークエンスは、ここでコーパスと戦うつもりではない。あくまでシンジケートとしてのペリン・シークエンスを存続させるために、構成員を無事に脱出させる腹積もりだ。Ergo Glast自身の保護を度外視していることは引っ掛かるが、ペリン・シークエンス内には彼同様に財を成してからコーパスを脱した者も多い。Ergo Glastなしでもペリン・シークエンスには相応の資金と人員が残ることは確かだ。ペリン・シークエンス自体を潰そうとするNef Anyoの狙いを読んだ上で、被害を船一つに限定しようとしている。  
「感謝する。謝礼はすぐには用立てできないが、必ず返そう」  
《わたくしどもは教えに従うまでです》  
　それが通信の終わりだった。もはやニュー・ロカに船内のやりとりが伝わることはないが、すでに趨勢が変わったことはNef Anyoも認めざるを得なかった。Ergo Glastが気勢を削がれたクルーマンを押しのけて身を起こし、並み居るペリン・シークエンスの構成員に向き直る。  
「聞いてのとおりだ。多少機材の問題はあるが、仕掛りの案件は継続できるだろう。あとは説明した通りに」  
　沈黙は了承だった。ペリン・シークエンスの構成員は無言で、敵意と警戒を隠すことなく部屋をあとにしていく。クルーマンたちは止めなかった。ニュー・ロカの救命艇――ほぼ確実に武装した兵力を積んでいる――が近づく中では、ペリン・シークエンスの人員を確実に制圧できるかは疑わしい。MoAやクルーマンでは、ニュー・ロカの編成する|特殊菌株の感染体《エンシェント》を抑えきれないからだ。  
　古株とおぼしき、さきほどの通信を行った男が最後に部屋を立ち去る。  
「お気を付けて」  
　通り過ぎざまの言葉に、Glastはただ頷いた。

「あの顔、見覚えのある…ふむ、お前がコーパスを離反したときに一緒に引き抜いた奴だったか？　長い付き合いだろうに素っ気ないものだな」  
　Ergo Glastは鼻で笑う。  
「彼とは初対面だよ。誰と勘違いしたのか知らないが、下働きのクルーなど同じ顔に見えているようだな」  
　いつまでその虚勢が続くものか。半ば興味深く思いながら、Nef Anyoは船に残したクルーからの通信を受け取っていた。先程の通信の通り、ニュー・ロカの船から分離した救命艇がこの船に接触している。運動量を殺しきれない質量がぶつかることによるかすかな加速度がかかる。船尾ハッチ自体は、Nef Anyoの自身の大型船からは、船が影になって撃ち落とせない配置だ。  
　少し遅れて、救命艇と船内の気圧差のせいで船内に吹いていた風が止む。クルーが全員乗り込んだためにハッチを閉じたのだろう。船外カメラには救命艇の姿が見える。Nef Anyoの船に撃ち落とされないよう、この船の影を通るようにニュー・ロカの船へ移っていく。Nef AnyoがErgo Glastを横目で眺めれば、その輪郭は心なしかは緊張を解いたようにも見える。  
　だしぬけに、ふと思いついたのような調子でNef Anyoが口を開いた。  
「ところで、感染体が広がっているとニュー・ロカに言っていたな。乗船者の検疫はしているのかね？」  
　問いそのものの意図を計りかねて眉をひそめるErgo Glastに、Nef Anyoは言葉を補うように、畳み掛けるように続ける。  
「検疫がなければ、汚染されたものがそちらの船に入ってしまうだろうからな」  
　その言葉は|修辞疑問文《レトリック》ですらない。  
　直截の予告だ。  
「まあ、感染体の胞子とは限らないが」  
　船外カメラは無音のまま、捉えている映像がぶれる。至近距離で、衝撃を伝える"何か"に打たれたのだ。焦点が戻った画面では、救命艇の一端に走った亀裂を濁った煙が覆っている。粉塵は真空中でたなびくこともなく、ぼんやりと球形のもやとなって拡散していく。外からの攻撃ではない。推進力を失った救命艇は予定していたはずの軌道をはずれ、慣性のまま漂流していく。  
　Nef Anyoは横目でErgo Glastを見遣った。その表情は読み取れない。表情を取り繕う余裕もなく、考えうる可能性を列挙し検討しているに違いない。もっともこれだけヒントを与えたのだから、正答しないのならばむしろ見損なうところだが――  
「――|蜘蛛型多脚工作機《ラクノイド》だと」  
　Nef Anyoは頷く。  
「だが、人間に気付かれずに潜入可能な|諜報規格《クラス・ナノ》にあれほどの火力はないはず――」  
「我々のプレスリリースに目を通していてくれて話が早い。だが|公称性能《カタログスペック》と|試作機《プロトタイプ》の違いぐらいは承知しているだろう」  
　実地試験として悪くない結果だ。そう嘯いてNef Anyoは振り向いた。部屋に残っていたクルーマンたちに告げる。  
「船に戻れ。主砲の準備を」

　慌ただしい足音が、潮が引くように遠ざかる。一転して人影の消えた部屋で、Ergo Glastは絞り出すように呟いた。  
「ニュー・ロカは狂信者だ」  
　彼らへの攻撃は、苛烈で執拗な報復を必ず伴う。殉教も厭わず、敵と定めた相手を殲滅するために動き続ける。  
「ペリン・シークエンスを解体するためだけにニュー・ロカを敵に回すのは割に合わないぞ」  
　Nef Anyoはこの状況を楽しみ始めていた。周囲にクルーマンの兵力こそないが、Ergo Glastは依然として電子錠に繋がれたまま、できることは何もない。  
「それはどうかな」  
　彼の言葉に懇願めいた響きが混じる様に、Nef Anyoは満足感を覚えながら聞き返す。今のErgo Glastには何もない。後ろ盾も、武力も、伏せたままの手札も。  
　それら全てから引き離されたいま、彼にはもうひと押しが必要なだけだ。

「いま何を考えているか当ててみせよう」  
　まずは軽い揺さぶりから。芝居めいた間を挟んで、Nef Anyoは言葉を継ぐ。  
「推進剤の死んだ救命艇をニュー・ロカが牽引して回収できるなら、多少の被害があっても想定圏内に収まる。今打てる手は、そこまで持っていくための時間稼ぎ」  
　先回りは選択肢を予め狭めるため。  
「そこまで読んでいるなら、何故撃たない」  
　取り繕った声は焦りを抑えきれてはいないが、少なくとも自暴自棄なものではなかった。Ergo Glastは追い詰められているが、諦めたわけではない。彼の言葉には、Nef Anyoの意図を探った上で手立てを探そうという意図が読める。  
　だからこそ、Nef Anyoはその流れを誘導する。  
「牽引作業が完了するまで、まあ数十分というところか？　主砲の準備はできているが、撃つにしてももう少し話をするだけの余裕はあるとも」  
　少しの希望と選択肢を持たせてやる。何かあればNef Anyoは命令を下せばよいし、Ergo GlastはNef Anyoを刺激するようなことはできない。これは気紛れではない。より大きな利益を得る手立てがあるならば、その千載一遇の好機を逃すのは、|利益《Profit》の名に悖る。  
「それに、彼らが無事に生き延びたところで、今の君の助けにはならないだろうからな。|ペリン・シークエンス《きみたち》が|コーパス《われわれ》の利益を掠め取ってきたことに、結果が伴わないわけがないだろう？」  
　Nef AnyoはINDEXでの資金の流れを最も先に受け取る当事者である。この差し押さえをお膳立てしたのは、その情報の早さゆえに他ならない。だが、公然とコーパスに敵対するシンジケート凋落の知らせが、INDEXの外に漏れ広がらないはずもないのだった。ペリン・シークエンスを排除することで、その利益を奪い取れるならば尚の事だ。いまもなお、Nef Anyoの|視界《HUD》には通信と取引の締結を示す署名が流れている。飢えたハイエナたちの、その資産を削り取ろうとする動きだ。少しばかりのペリン・シークエンスの|構成員《のこりかす》がいたところで、その流れを覆すことはできまい。Ergo GlastがINDEXで勝ち目のない賭けに乗ったときから、この結末は不可避だった。  
「彼らに《Fortuna》に伸ばせる腕など残りはしない」  
　《Fortuna》――金星、Orb Vallisの債務労働者収容所。金星の大気とオロキン・テラフォーマーのぶつかり合いから生じる過酷な自然環境は語るまでもない。生き延びるためには|義肢拡張《インプラント》以外の道はないが、その対価は四肢や臓器を売り払っても支払えるものではない。負債のために永遠に労働を余儀なくされる住人たち。そこに住む|義肢拡張済み労働者《オーギュメンテッド・レイバー》は、脳以外はすべて利子のついた債務の塊だ。Nef Anyoの有する中でも有数の|資産《アセット》は、彼に債務を負うことの意味を最も端的に示している。  
　その名に、分かりやすくErgo Glastの目が険しくなる。その反発とも恐れともつかない色をむしろ心地よく感じながら、Nef Anyoは柄の間思案する。脅しとしては、《Fortuna》ほどわかりやすいものはない。たが、それが必ずしも最適な選択肢とは限らないのが難しいところだ。  
　負債を追った債務者を《Fortuna》に送ることは最も標準的な、効率的な手順ではある。死か永劫の負債を背負うかというシンプルな二択を突き付け、必要とあらば負債を――その"全て"を――一気に回収して事を終わらせることも容易だ。とはいえ、《Fortuna》の労働者は数が多いこともあって必ずしも監視の目が行き届いているとは言えないのが実情だ。反コーパスのシンジケートを率いていた人間を、潜在的にコーパスへの不満を抱く連中に接触させるのは、ややリスクがある。  
　ペリン・シークエンスは等しくコーパスの敵だが、たとえばNef Anyoを蹴落としてコーパス経営陣に入りたい勢力からは、それを率いていた男に別の利用価値が出てきてしまうというのも問題だった。《Fortuna》への移換、サイバネティクスの埋め込み、債務証明書への捺印といった正式な手続きには――真正を証明するためとはいえ――外部に記録を残さねばならず、それは当然、コーパス内部からは読み取れる情報となる。彼がペリン・シークエンスとの取引を精査してこの差し押さえを実行したように、――たとえばNefの今回の動きを快く思わない他の経営陣が対抗手段として彼の"債務を支払う"ような可能性も決して無視できない。  
　この事情は、コーパス派閥間の勢力争いにつけ込んでペリン・シークエンスを采配していたErgo Glastも当然把握しており、それを元にした対抗手段を取るだろう。《Fortuna》に送るにしても彼は一債務労働者と違って無条件に無力化できるとは言い難い。  
　――それでは、もっとも効率のいい使い途、最後の一滴まで絞り尽くすための手立てとは何か？  
「君がOrb Vallisのパイプライン補修に向いているかどうかというのは別の話だが」  
　ここからが本題だ。  
「これでも君の能力は買っているつもりだからね」  
　|制御卓《コンソール》を叩き、Nef Anyo自身の船が映るように切り替える。帯電した|電磁投射砲《レールガン》の砲身が、モニターに大写しになる。その含意が染み渡るように、Nef Anyoは尚更ゆるやかに言葉を続けた。「肉体労働よりは、経験を活かせる場のほうがいいだろう？」  
　揺さぶりのあとに、餌をちらつかせる。Ergo Glastは答えない。コーパスを離脱し、その教義を否定し、公然と戦いを挑んでもなお、彼の基本的な判断体系はコーパスと変わらない。コーパスに、Nef Anyoに与するくらいなら《Fortuna》へ行くとは決して言わない――言えない。両者の、将来的にペリン・シークエンスを再興できる可能性を比較すれば当然のことだ。Nef Anyoにはそれがわかっていた。  
「君はおよそ非オロキンの到達しうる最高の地位と権限まで上り詰めた男だ。まあ、結局棒に振ったわけだが――優秀なだけでは、決してそこには辿り着けない。そこを目指す非オロキンのコーパスが、踏み潰しても湧いてくるグリニアのクローン兵のように、どれだけいることか。  
　君が擲った地位を求めて、彼らがどれだけ犠牲を払い、心血を注いでいるか、君は我が事のように知っているはずだがね」  
　勿論、彼がその申し出に頷くなら、それはペリン・シークエンスの存続を狙った動きにほかならない。そして、Nef Anyoにも同様に、別の意図があるというだけのこと。  
「好奇心だよ。  
　いつも疑問に思っていた。君もまた、彼ら以上に犠牲を払ったのだろうかとね」  
　優秀なだけでは足りないだろう？　そう言い募ると、Ergo Glastはわずかに顔をしかめた。その時点で、Ergo Glastは話が何処に向かおうとしているか――否、Nef Anyoが何に向けて話しているのか、既に理解していた。  
「――それともFrohd Bekは何を君から求めたのか」  
　ただ彼には、Nef Anyoの言葉を止める手立てがもうなかった。  
「クレジットの海を泳ぐ相手が金銭を要求する意味は薄い。クレジットで測れない価値があるものといえば、発掘されたオロキン・アーティファクト、グリニアの秘匿データ、感染体の特殊菌株、ウォーフレームの生体サンプルといったところか？　それとも全く異なるもの？　いや、形のある物とは限らないか」  
　核心に近付いたことを察して、Ergo Glastの姿勢が強ばる。その反応が事実上の答えだった。  
「何かの便宜、あるいは――」  
　コーパス上層部の間では尋ねるまでもなく共有された認識ではあった。オロキンの血統に連ならない者たちは所詮使い捨てだ。代わりは幾らでも居た。どのようにも扱う権利があった。どんな風に使い潰してもよかった。”潰れる”まで期間の長短も問題にはならない。だからこそ、それを逃れたErgo Glastは――特にFrohd Bekの前では――長らく触れることのできない話題であったのだが。  
「何が望みだ」  
　絞り出すような声にNef Anyoは失笑を噛み殺しながらで応じる。とうに知っているはずなのに、見えない風を装うか。  
「おかしなことを言う。私は申し出をして、君の返答を待ってるだけだがね」  
　――そして、その見返りに何を差し出すのかを。

「――請けよう」  
　噛みしめた歯の合間から絞り出すような声であっても、合意は合意だ。その全てはErgo Glast自身の選択であって、Nef Anyoが負うところは何一つない。  
　――最初の問いに戻る。彼のもっとも効率のいい使い途、最後の一滴まで絞り尽くすための手立てとは何か？  
　手に入れることだ。そして使い潰すこと。Nef AnyoはErgo Glastに歩み寄る。その面を覗き込めば、全ての感情を押し殺した平坦な色の視線が、逆にNef Anyoを見返す。  
　跪けという言葉に、彼は逆らわなかった。

*

　留め金の噛み合いに舌をねじ込み、歯で固定して抉じ開けて外していく。その動きは布地越しには曖昧な感触としか伝わってこないが、逆にNef Anyoの想像を――期待を掻き立てるように働いていた。いまだ両手を拘束されたままのErgo Glastに使えるものはそれしかない。  
　Nef Anyoは外装を外している。彼の|象徴《イコン》たる、VOIDキーを象った装甲を纏っている時間はあまりにも長く、それなしの開放感は新鮮なほどだ。心許ないという感覚はないわけではないが、眼前に膝をつく男の姿に脅威を覚えるほどではない。  
　手を使わずに留め金を順に上から外していく工程は焦れったくなるなるほど遅かったが、同時に淀みないものであることも事実だった。少なくとも、彼は何を求められているを理解している。　最後の留め金が外れて、圧力が不意に消失する。クロッチの開口部から外気がゆるやかに入ってくる。Nef Anyoの陰茎はまだ硬さを取り戻してはいなかったが、Ergo Glastは動きを止めずに口に含んだ。外気の冷たさはすぐに粘膜の熱に取って代わられる。舌が輪郭をなぞり、先端から根元までをたどる。舌の動きに合わせて顎が上下し、軟口蓋まで届いた亀頭に圧力をかけて擦り付ける。湿った、粘ついた水音とともに陰茎を取り囲む圧力が増し、限界に近い角度まで開かれた顎から唾液が伝い落ちる。舌が這うように表面の凹凸に擦り付け、吸い付くたびに少しずつ、呑み込む体積が増す。舌の辿る動きは少しずつ変わりながら、繰り返し続けられる。すでに粘膜のやわい刺激は、咽頭の狭まりに取り囲まれた先端から、根本まで取り囲んでいる。顎と首の動きで擦れ、陰茎が硬さと熱を増す過程で、Nef Anyoの反応を窺うように見上げたErgo Glastと視線が噛み合う。  
　Frohd Bekも随分と入念に仕込んだものだ。その執着も理解できる。満足げに見えるように口の端を釣り上げながら、Nef AnyoはErgo Glastの頬に手をかけた。  
　だが彼の好みかと言えばどうか。てらてらと粘ついた跡を引いて、硬さを取り戻した陰茎が引き出される。空いた空間でErgo Glastが息を継ぐのが、唾液とかすかな呼気が表面をくすぐることでわかる。それが再び喉奥に送り込まれる動きに合わせて、Nef Anyoは頬を掴むErgo Glastの頭を掴んで更に深く付き込んだ。潰れた蛙めいた苦鳴も、気道を確保しようとする動きを押さえ込んで、ねじ込むように突いて引く。Ergo Glastは急なペースの変化に呼吸の拍を乱され、明らかに消耗の度合いを増していたが、それでもNef Anyoのペースについていこうとしていた。抽送のたびに口腔の凹凸がもたらす振動と、繊細さのかわりに必死さを増した舌の感触がもたらす刺激が重なり、何度目かの繰り返しのなかで限界が近いことを伝えていた。  
　熱と開放感と粘ついた音は同時だった。Ergo Glastは喉奥の空間を埋める熱を帯びた液体に生理的にのけぞりかけるが、Nef Anyoの手で固定された状態ではかなわなかった。咳き込んで気道を保護しようとする動きが更に陰茎を締め付け、さらに熱を絞り出すのに手を貸す。吐き出された質量が口腔を満たし、収まりきらない一部がせり上がって口の端から伝い落ちる。射精感が完全に途絶えるのを待って、Nef Anyoはむしろ気怠げに陰茎を引きずり出した。ゆっくりとした彼の動きとは裏腹に、気道を完全に塞がれていたErgo Glastが解放されたと同時に激しく咳き込む。不随意の、暴力的なまでの痙攣が唾液とカウパー液と精液の混合物を跳ね上げ、彼の上衣に染みを落とした。  
　Nef Anyoにとって意外なことに、彼はそれでも残りを嚥下しようとしていた。こらえるように引き結ばれた口元の下で、喉が上下する。  
　いや、この場でのルールをよく理解していると言うべきか。  
「よく躾けられたものだ」  
　独り言めいたNef Anyoの言葉にもErgo Glastは言葉を返さない。許されない限りその自由はないのだから当然のことだ。口の端を這う粘液の跡、それが首筋から上衣に伝う流れに指を滑らせて、Nef Anyoは呟いた。  
「さすがに邪魔か」  
　モーター音が徐々に停止していく鈍い振動音とともに、電子錠を束ねる引力が消滅する。掛け金が金属音を立てながら剥がれ、フレームも二つに割れて腕から滑り落ちる。角張ったフレームが床に転がり、奇妙な方向に跳ね上がっては回転しながら落ちるのを繰り返して動きを止める。自由になった両手を訝しげに見下ろすErgo Glastにぞんざいに告げる。  
「脱げ」  
　そして彼は逆らわない。  
　コーパス経営陣の直属、《お気に入り》とはそういうものだ。同等に優秀で、野心を抱く膨大な人材プールから選ばれる対価を、彼らはそのあと――場合によるがそう長くはない――生涯をかけて支払う。これも同じだ。Ergo Glastはペリン・シークエンスの構成員の命と引き替えに、自らを差し出して購う。だが、これをただの取引だと思うならば間違いだ。その全てを差し出させるまで、Nef Anyoは止めるつもりはない。すべてのものに値段が付き、売買と投機の対象になる。搾取する側とされる側の二分だけがこの世界を定義し、彼が|略奪する側《コーパス》であることを拒否するなら、その帰結はひとつしかない。  
　Nef Anyoは機会を無駄にはしない。ただ、最後の一滴まで搾り取るだけのこと。  
　こまごまとした外装、上衣、下衣、インナー。立ち上がったErgo Glastの横におよそ事務的と言っていいペースで布が床に積み上げられる。  
　剥き出しになる輪郭は、均整のとれた、容貌に見合ったものだ。おそらくは彼がコーパスを離反する前と変わっていない。半ば|父親《Frohd Bek》への当てつけのように老化抑制剤を使わずに四半世紀を過ごした|放蕩息子《Darvo Bek》と違い、Ergo Glastには習慣的な服用を辞める理由はなかったはずだ。　机を顎でしゃくれば、Nef Anyoの意図を掴みかねてErgo Glastの顔に戸惑いが浮かぶ。察しが悪いのは好きではない。苛立ちのままにNef AnyoはErgo Glastの頬を張った。その勢いに上体が傾ぎ、机に転がるように倒れ込む。そのまま背中に手をかけ、体重を乗せたところでようやくErgo GlastはNef Anyoの狙いを理解した。たたきつけられた衝撃にこわばっていた四肢から力が抜ける。最初からそうしていればよかったのだ。  
　おとなしくなったErgo Glastから離れて、無造作に机の抽斗を開けて漁る。雑多なデータパッド、工具の中に埋もれた身近な形を反射的にNef Anyoは掴んだ。ごとりと机の上に置かれる音で、弾かれたようにErgo Glastが叫びを漏らす。  
「待て、それは人間用じゃな――」  
　その声に滲んだ焦りはいっそコミカルなほどだった。その言葉に、輪郭だけで選んだチューブをNef Anyoはまじまじと視線を落とした。パッケージには見覚えがあるが、彼が予期していたものではない。人体に有害な添加物を含む、安価なメンテナンス用の機械油だ。これが彼の常の船ではなく、ペリン・シークエンスの船であることを忘れていた。あるいは、Ergo Glastが役員室の正確な備品構成を知っていれば話は違ったかもしれないが。  
「ふむ」  
　これでErgo Glastを解すのはそれはそれで面白いかもしれないが、Nef Anyo自身が触れるとなれば話は別だ。  
「教えてくれて感謝するよ」  
　いくらかの雑多ながらくたをかき分けて、探していた本来のものを、Nef Anyoが懐から取り出す。掌に取った潤滑油が、体温で固形化したクリーム状から液状に融けて流れ出す。掌を伝う油滴を机の上に伏す男の背に落とした。  
　後孔と内壁の境にぬりたくり、掻き撫でるように内壁へも塗布する。引き抜いては人差し指の第一関節が埋まるまで抽送する。粘膜の圧迫感は反射的な緊張と、意志の力でそれを抑制する、ぎこちない弛緩のまだらだった。粘膜の間を押し拡く体積を第二関節、中指と徐々に増して同じようにストロークを繰り返す。二本の指が根本まで埋まる頃合いで、ストロークと同期したErgo glastの浅い呼吸が熱を帯びていることに気づいた。  
　慣らすのは必要最低限で構わない、そのつもりだったが気が変わった。後孔が指三本分の体積を受け入れるようになったとき、指は抜き差しではなく襞を辿り、形を確かめ、そして外に現れるErgo Glastの抑制をそぎ落とすように動かす。意思の力で従容を装うのは殊勝だが、それは心の底からの受容とは呼べまい。Nef Anyoが欲しいのはそれだ。抑制を剥いだ向こう側を引きずり出したい。間断なく指の腹が粘膜を掻き撫で、爪が柔い凹凸に傷をつけない程度の圧力と刺激を与える。指の動きに合わせて上体が跳ねる振り幅はすでに解りやすいほどに、Nef Anyoが何処を触れるべきかを教えてくれる。熱に浮かされた声はすでに抑えられる限界を超えて、荒い呼気に混じって漏れる。Nef Anyoの指の動きに楽器めいて跳ねて応えた。求められれば開く、そうなるように条件付けられた体が、蝶番に油を差したように形を取り戻していく。空いた手を下腹部に滑らせれば、既に内部からの刺激で頭を擡げているものをかきたてるのは簡単だった。外からの刺激もほとんどないまま、呆気ないほど簡単に限界を超える。ぐったりと弛緩して横たわる背に覆い被さり、噛んで含めるように言い聞かせる。  
「思い出したか？」  
　自分が何であるのかをを。  
　物言いたげに開かれた口は、結局言葉をのぼらせることはなかった。未だ後孔に残る刺激に押されてくぐもった音を吐くにとどまる。もとよりNef Anyoが返事を必要としている訳でもなかった。  
　指を引き抜いて、絡みついて伸びる油と粘液の混合物を振り払う。内壁を掠る指の動きにさえ震えが走るのを見れば、準備としては十分すぎるほどだ。Nef Anyoは既に硬さを取り戻した陰茎を宛がって突き込んだ。逃れようとする腰の動きを縫い止めて、指とは比べものにない体積が押し開きながら進む。Ergo Glastの体は射精後の弛緩から完全に解放されて、新しい圧力への生理的な反応ですべての四肢が緊張していた。内壁の熱は、締め付ける圧のせいで余計にNef Anyoに届いた。襞がからみつき、圧力にさざなみめいた刺激を加える。  
　その圧力と刺激を心地よく享受しながら、Nef Anyoは体積のすべてを後孔に収める。最初の衝撃が通り過ぎ、それでもErgo Glastの中に残ったままの体積と圧力が感じ取れるように、つかのま制止する。呻き声混じりの声と呼吸が落ち着くのを待ち構えたように、Nef Anyoは懐から金属片の連なりを取り出した。  
「見覚えは？」  
　問いに振り返る面の上でひらひらと上下させる。軽く薄い板が鎖状に編まれたワイヤでつながっている様は、コーパスの装備の常を思えば異端に近い。ただし、表面にエッチングされた回路と、ワイヤの所々から生える茨とも鈎ともつかない突起がその印象を裏切る。怪訝そうな表情を浮かべたErgo Glastの首筋に滑らせてNef Anyoは手を離した。  
　薄い蛇腹状の板が跳ねる。Ergo Glastがよじるように顔をそむけたが遅い。奇妙に生き物めいた、昆虫とも蛇ともつかない動きで皮膚の上を滑り――否、薄皮一枚の厚みで食い込んだ微細な鈎が金属片の一端を固定し、その位置から首筋を一周して回り込む。かちりという、掛け金の噛み合う音とともに、彼の動きが一瞬止まった。  
「面白いだろう」  
　Alad Vの置き土産だと、笑い含みでNef Anyoは言った。微弱な生体電位を動作にする以上、外部動力とそれに伴う余計な回路を排除できる。コーパスらしからぬ動作機構は決して主流になりようのないものだが、余興に持ち歩く程度には丁度良い。抽送を再開して跳ねるたびに、皮膚に縫い止められた金属のにぶい反射がちらつく。  
　Alad Vの残したおもちゃにも役に立つ場面があるからな。場違いな感想を抱きながら、Nef AnyoはErgo Glastとその首を取り囲む金属片を見下ろした。Alad Vがコーパスを離れた後の研究所に残された、試作機らしきがらくたの山。そのほとんどに確たる用途は見いだせずに忘れ去られていたが、いくつかは目を引くものはあった。この金属片――首輪のワイヤと鈎を駆動する小型モーターの機構は精巧で、一部構造を|蜘蛛型多脚工作機《ラクノイド》の設計に流用もしたが、元々どんな意図で開発されたかは定かではない。偏執狂と浅慮という言葉を掛け合わせたような男だったが、こと研究開発においてはその着想と手際は決して凡庸ではなかった。  
　かつてコーパスでCEOの座を狙い、そして目論見破れて地盤と影響力を失った男だ。コーパスのネットワークを離れた後に感染体に呑まれ、|大崩落《The Collapse》を齎した|裏切り者《テンノ》に助力を乞うまで成り下がったことをNef Anyoは知っている。彼が感染体を治療するためにTyl Regorの研究を求めていたとき、それを妨害したのはNef Anyo自身だ。  
　モーターの駆動音は、荒い呼吸と、肉が触れて跳ねる音にくらべれば気づかないほど小さい。だが、滑車を滑るワイヤの動きは性急だった。皮膚が鈎に引きずられて内出血の赤い糸を引く。筋肉と血管と骨を圧迫して、その中にあるはずの空間から空気を追い出し、押しつぶしていく。  
　――あのときにAlad Vの息の根を止めてやれなかったことは残念だが、そう長くはあるまい。|裏切り者《テンノ》に与し、正しい道を外れたコーパスの末路などそんなものだ。もしErgo Glastがテンノに与し続けることを選ぶなら、同じ命運を辿ることになるだろう。これは警告だ。むろん、気管を圧迫され、防御反応に全身を限界まで緊張させた筋肉から生まれる圧力をNef Anyoが大いに愉しんでいるが、それはちょっとした役得というものだ。  
「君は彼ほど愚かではないと思っているよ」  
　酸素を絶たれた体が自暴自棄にのたうち回る気配を察して、Nef Anyoは圧迫を緩めた。別に死体を犯したい訳ではない。緩んだ空気を必死に取り込もうとする喉と肺を、打ち付ける衝撃が妨げる。呼吸のペースを取り戻す間もなく、律動に揺さぶられる体には何の抑制も残ってはいなかった。内壁の熱と圧力はそのままに、人形めいた動きで跳ねた四肢が重力に従ってだらりと揺れる。  
　かつてそうであったように、そしてちょうど彼が意図した通りに。Nef Anyoはペースを緩めずに、が吸い付くように圧力を加える内壁と、その奥に精を放った。  
　事が済んだあとの虚脱は短かった。睾丸から陰茎へと抜ける快楽を伴った痙攣が終わり、すべての精が中にとどまったことを確認して、Nef Anyoは体を離して引き抜いた。拡げられた孔はすぐに元の形には戻らず、中に注がれた液体がわずかに縁を越えて溢れ出す。　Nef Anyoが体を離して、人形めいて投げ出されていた腕が動いた。残った体力を掻き集めたというていで、手をついて緩慢に上体を起こす。半ば机に体重を預けて立ち上がり、振り向いた面からは疲労と酸欠で表情が削げ落ち、視線は霞がかかって焦点を結んでいない。呼吸を鎮めて喉から掠れた声を絞り出すことさえ、今の彼には荷が勝ちすぎるだろう。  
「Nef――」  
「まだだ」  
　機先を制してNef AnyoはErgo Glastの言葉を遮った。確かにNef AnyoはErgo Glastの抑制を剥ぎ、その向こう側を暴いた。だがまだその限界を見ていない。  
　Nef Anyoの掌に現れたバネ付きシリンジ――オートインジェクターにErgo Glastの焦点が合い、中の溶液の色に彼の動きが凍りついた。  
　これまでの行為でも全ての感情を押し殺していた男の目に、正真正銘の恐怖の色が過ぎる。それをNef Anyoは満足げに見守った。中の薬液が何なのか彼は知っている。ほぼ確実に実体験だろう。Frohd Bekの好みは読みやすいから、十分予期していたことではあった。ただシリンジの容量まで彼が読み取ったのかは定かではないが――Nef Anyoの好みはFrohd Bekほど保守的ではない。  
「それは、」  
「本当に話が早い」  
　何も言う必要さえなかった。余計な口上も見せかけの気遣いも省いて、いっそ無造作なほどにはNefはインジェクターを剥き出しの大腿部に突き立てる。何かを言いかけたErgo Glastの声が途切れるが、仮に耳に届いたところでNef Anyoが気にかけることではなかった。  
「愉しむといい」  
　溶液を吐き出したインジェクターが太腿を滑り落ちて床に落ちる。変化はすみやかに訪れ、そして劇的だった。瞳孔が開き、半開きになったままの口からは不規則な呼吸が漏れる。発熱に伴って皮膚が赤みを増す。寒さでも感じたのかあるいは純粋に薬の効果なのか、震え始めた全身は収まる気配がない。  
　一歩踏み出そうとする。膝が荷重を支えきれずに折れて床に転げるのを、Nef Anyoは抱き止めるように押さえとどめた。Ergo Glastはしばしその姿勢で立ち尽くしていたが、もとより痙攣する四肢がまともに自重を支えていないのは明らかだった。Nef Anyoが離れるだけでその均衡はあっさりと崩れる。一歩引いて椅子に腰掛けたNef Anyoに覆い被さるように倒れ込んだ。意味をなさない呻き声が漏れる。支えを求めて闇雲に伸びた腕をNef Anyoは掴んだ。薬で増幅された五感は、ただの接れるだけでも身震いさせるほどの刺激をErgo Glastにもたらす。握ったままの手首を軽く揺さぶるだけで、彼の動きは面白いほど揺れる。その動きをコントロールするのは容易だった。重心を彼の膝の上に誘導したときも、そのまま陰茎を後孔に埋め込んだときも、抵抗らしい抵抗はなかった。ただ悲鳴ともつかない、ひときわ大きな呻き声があっただけだ。  
　熱で潤み淀んだ視線が、突き上げる衝撃につられて裏返る。浮いた両腕は震えながら半ば縋り付くようにNef Anyoの肩に落ちた。支えをなくして、かろうじて触れるものにほとんど無力な子供めいてしがみつく。

　――そう、これが見たかった。

　とうに内部に収まりきらなくなっていた液体が溢れ出し、どろりとNef Anyoの下腹部まで垂れた。だが、彼も限界に近づいていることの自覚はあった。  
　Nef Anyoも達した回数をもはや数えておらず、時間の感覚は曖昧だ。眼前のElgo Glastはそれ以上に、意識があるかどうかも疑わしい。下腹部は汗と精液にまみれ、飛び散った液体はNef Anyoの服にもまだらな染みを形作っている。Nef Anyoの限界が近づくよりとうに前に、彼の限界は来ていた。吐き出す精が尽きても後孔からの刺激を拾っては達し、増大した五感に引きずられて、意識が虫食いになるまでNef Anyoが手を緩めなかった。かろうじて生きているという証のように、今なお時折刺激に痙攣し、喘鳴めいたかすれた呼吸音ともに胸郭が上下する。  
　自身を引き抜いてぞんざいに押しやれば、糸の切れた人形のように頽れてNef Anyoの膝から滑り落ちる。衝撃を和らげる一切の行動もとれず、床に肉に覆われた骨がぶつかる鈍い音が響いた。

　ペリン・シークエンスは瓦解した。後に残るのは抜け殻の船一隻と、ハイエナにたかられ、解体されるのを待つばかりの幾ばくかの資産――それとて彼の持つ総資産にくらべれば塵芥も同然だ。わざわざ動くほどのものではない。  
　クルーマンに換えの衣服を運ぶよう通信回線越しに命じながら、Nef Anyoは床に頽れたままの男を見た。それなりの利用価値はあった。壊すつもりはなかったが、壊れたならばそれまでのことだ。結局のところ、コーパスにとって落伍者であることに変わりはない。  
　この船に彼が気にかけるべきものはもはやない。  
　――彼に、ほかに差し出すものでも残っていない限り。

*

　めまぐるしく数値を吐き出していたスコアボードが止まる。INDEXの勝敗が確定して即座にErgo GlastはNef Anyoとの回線を遮断した。傾ぎそうになる体を机上に手をついて支える。全身の倦怠感は誤魔化しようもないが、鎮静剤の効果が切れる前にINDEXの勝敗が決したのは幸運だった。こればかりは迅速にことを終わらせたテンノに感謝するほかない。

　不意に、ホワイトノイズを吐いていた通信回線が、空電のノイズを伴いながら別の帯域を拾う。  
「――そちらの状況は？」  
　ホログラフが像を結ぶまでもなく、それがニュー・ロカの船に移ったペリン・シークエンスの構成員からだとわかっていた。  
《――追っ手もなく、資産の凍結解除も順調に進んでいます》  
　あとは事務的な連絡が続く。Ergo Glastは事前の打ち合わせの内容を確認した。  
　Myconaコロニーの少女――Neewaの処遇は、身柄を確保次第テンノに一任すること。Nef Anyoに賭け金として提示したオロキン・アーティファクトと、その少女が彼らの報酬だ。  
　積み荷のひとつである、Myconaコロニーから採取した感染体の菌株サンプルに、結局コーパスは手をつけなかった。|機械に感染する菌株種《ミュータリスト》の一件以来、彼らも感染体の菌株に十分な装備なしで触れる愚は犯さなかったということだ。賢明なことだ――そうでなければ、活性化した菌株はこの船も、接岸したNef Anyoの船も丸ごと呑むだけの力はあった。万策尽きたときの最終手段だったが、このカードを切らずに済んだのは双方にとって幸いだった。ニュー・ロカの船との合流予定地点に変更はなし。もし彼らが菌株を培養しての"実地試験"を望むのであれば、実施可能な小惑星コロニーのリストも渡しておくこと。  
　リストに並べられたのは、太陽系の辺縁ですでに放棄されたコロニー群だ。人的被害は最小で済む。それらがセファロン・スーダを筆頭とする生物多様性の記録と保全を優先するセファロンたちの遺伝子プール保管庫として転用されていたとしても、ペリン・シークエンスの優先順位とはなりえない。ニュー・ロカにしてみれば汚染された遺伝子プールでの試験は“浄化”の大義も立つだろう。  
　自動航行モードに予め入力された座標を確認する。近くはないが、燃料がほとんどない今の状態でも適切な慣性飛行と加速の組み合わせで着く距離だ。  
　鎮静剤も切れ始めている。限界が近いことはErgo Glastにもわかっていた。  
　――忙しくなるだろうが、しばらく実働は任せる。  
　それだけを一方的に告げてErgo Glastは通信を切った。Nef Anyoの船に接収された際に仕込まれたバックドアの探知と排除が終わるまでは、機密性の高い情報はしばらくやりとりできない。この船がペリン・シークエンスの旗艦としての機能し続けるかも不透明だ。  
　ホログラフの切れた向こう、旗艦の中枢とは思えないがらんどうの空間を眺めて、Ergo Glastは口の端を歪めた。何という惨状だろうか。  
　もっとも、現状としては部屋の状況より彼自身のほうがひどいありさまだ。通信回線で見える範囲こそ取り繕ったが、上衣の下、灼いて引きはがした首筋のは鎮静剤ごしにも鈍い違和感とひきつれを伝えている。解像度の低い通信回線でもなければ、どれだけ彼が疲弊しきっていて、限界を超えた地点から回復していないかを見て取ることは容易だっただろう。  
　だが、それでも彼は生き延びた。コーパスの経営陣直属という圧力下で生き延びきた時と同じように。かつては壊れる他に生き延びる方法はなかった。  
　そして、既に壊れているものを、それ以上壊すことはできない。  
　椅子に体重を預けて、視界が暗く狭まるのに任せる。  
　部屋に濃密に漂ったままの、汗と混じり合った精臭。床に机に跳ねて飛び散り、こびりついた体液と血、中身のないアンプルと、工具で裁ち切り、皮膚ごと無理矢理はぎ取った首輪だったものの残骸。下肢の皮膚にこびりついたままの乾きかけの体液、内側に注がれて掻き出す時間もなかった質量。

　それらすべてを先送りにして、Ergo Glastは意識を手放した。


End file.
